Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some communication systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. During normal operations, balloons of the balloon network may need to operate under various extreme conditions that can affect electronic components of the balloons. For example, the balloons of the network may reach altitudes where they may experience severe temperature cycles and extreme temperatures due to the rotation of the Earth. At the same time, during operation, the electronic components of the balloons, such as those used to provide connectivity, may produce heat.
In some situations, a heat pipe in which working fluid condenses and evaporates may be used to channel heat away from the electronic components and reduce operating temperatures of the components. However, given the extreme temperatures experienced in the stratosphere, the heat pipes may also be subject to freezing. In this regard, “waking up” or thawing a frozen heat pipe may be difficult because the working fluid in the heat pipe may freeze at an extreme end of the pipe. In such cases, the electronic components of the balloons may overheat and even become damaged before the heat pipe has a chance to thaw.